Рекс Майнард Линн
Биография Детство и юность Рекс Линн родился 13 ноября 1956 год в городе Спирман, округ Хэнсфорд, штат Техас. Рекс был третьим ребёнком в семье и вырос на ранчо, вместе с сестрой и братом. В августе 1969 года его родители переехали в Оклахому, где его отец начал вести юридическую практику. Там Рекс учился в школе «Херитедж Холл» (Heritage Hall), а затем в Casady School — независимой школе, находящейся под покровительством епископальной церкви, а в свободное от учёбы время подрабатывал в городском зоопарке. В ноябре 1975 года, увидев Джека Николсона в фильме «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки», Рекс объявил, что собирается стать актёром. Однако, после того, как выполняя танцевальный номер в своём первом школьном спектакле «Скрипач на крыше», Рекс чуть было не уничтожил декорации, режиссёр школьного театра попросил Рекса покинуть пьесу и в будущем направить энергию в другое русло. Это положило конец школьной актёрской карьере Рекса. Карьера Окончив в 1980 году университет штата Оклахома со степенью бакалавра по радио, телевидению и кинематографу, Рекс начал банковскую карьеру, достигнув должности вице-президента по кредитованию в банке Лейкшор, которую занимал вплоть до 5 июля 1982 года, когда банк был признан неплатежеспособным. Оставшись без работы, Рекс решил вернуться к идее стать актёром и смог убедить букинг-агента дать ему шанс попробоваться на какую-нибудь роль. Одновременно с этим, он нашёл работу в нефтедобывающей компании, и параллельно с прослушиванием для кино и местного телевидения занимался наблюдением за полевыми работами в западной части штата Оклахома. После серии съёмок в очень плохой рекламе, Рекс Линн стал получать мелкие роли в различных проектах. Именно тогда он сыграл в своём первом кинофильме «Dark Before Dawn», продюсером которого был его хороший знакомый Эдвард К. Гейлорд Второй (Edward K. Gaylord II). Первой существенной ролью Рекса стала роль серийного убийцы в фильме «Ночная игра» (1989) с участием кинозвезды Роя Шнайдера. Затем была роль шерифа в телесериале «The Young Riders», после которой Линн решил переехать на запад, в Лос-Анджелес. Первые три года он учился на актёрских курсах, зарабатывая на жизнь работой на стройкахне указан 619 дней. Постепенно он стал получать небольшие роли в таких фильмах, как «My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys» (1991), «Thunderheart» (1992) и «Sniper» (1993), а также эпизодические роли в телесериалах «Northern Exposure», «Raven» и «The Adventures of Brisco County Jr». В апреле 1992 года он снялся в ставшем знаменитым фильме «Скалолаз» вместе с Сильвестром Сталлоне — и эта роль принесла Рексу настоящую известность. После «Скалолаза» его стали приглашать в самые разные проекты, в результате чего Рекс снялся в более чем 35 фильмах, и их число постоянно растёт. В сериале «Место преступления Майами» Рекс выступил уже в качестве приглашенной звезды. 29 июня 1994 года Рекс получил свою звезду на «аллее славы» города Оклахомы. Фильмография 2014 — Миллион способов потерять голову / A Million Ways to Die in the West … Sheriff 2012 — Джанго освобождённый / Django Unchained … Tennessee Harry 2011 — Ходячие мертвецы / The Walking Dead (сериал) … Palmer 2009 — The Macabre World of Lavender Williams … Sheriff Murdstone 2008 — Испытание огнём / Trial by Fire (ТВ) … Chief 2008 — Аппалуза / Appaloosa … Clyde Stringer 2007 — Спасите Грейс / Saving Grace (сериал) … Wiley 2006 — Мерзкий тип / Abominable … Farmer Hoss 2006 — Два билета в рай / Two Tickets to Paradise … Karl 2005 — Американское оружие / American Gun … Earl 2005 — Зодиак / The Zodiac … Jim Martinez 2004 — После заката / After the Sunset … Agent Kowalski 2003 — Оптом дешевле / Cheaper by the Dozen … Coach Bricker 2003 — Вертись, стреляй, беги / Dry Cycle … Jeddidah 2003 — Загнанный / The Hunted … Powell 2003 — Душа ковбоя / Monte Walsh (ТВ) … Hat Henderson 2002—2009 — C.S.I.: Майами / CSI: Miami (сериал) … детектив Фрэнк Трипп (Frank Tripp) 2002 — Round and Round, The … Sheriff 2002 — Море Солтона / The Salton Sea … Detective Bookman 2001 — Призраки Марса / Ghosts of Mars … Yared 2001 — Под перекрестным огнем / Crossfire Trail (ТВ) … Luke Taggart 2000—2001 — Беглец: Погоня продолжается / Fugitive, The (сериал) … Karl Vasick 1999 — Американская катастрофа / Y2K (ТВ) … Nuclear Plant Foreman 1999 — Snoops (сериал) 1999 — Инстинкт / Instinct … Guard Alan 1999 — A Murder on Shadow Mountain (ТВ) … Det. Bonney 1999 — Джек Булл / Jack Bull, The (ТВ) … Shelby Dykes 1999 — Взрыв из прошлого / Blast from the Past … Dave 1998—1999 — Месть без предела / Vengeance Unlimited (сериал) … J.J. 1998 — Час пик / Rush Hour … Agent Whitney 1998 — Бег черной кошки / Black Cat Run (ТВ) … Sheriff Ben Bronte 1998 — Странная парочка 2 / Odd Couple II, The … JayJay 1997 — Alone (ТВ) … Travis Floyd 1997 — Почтальон / The Postman … Mercer 1997 — Авария / Breakdown … Sheriff Boyd 1997 — Последняя битва на Сабельной реке / Last Stand at Saber River (ТВ) … Bill Dancy 1996 — Призраки Миссисипи / Ghosts of Mississippi … Martin Scott 1996 — Долгий поцелуй на ночь / The Long Kiss Goodnight … Man in Bed 1996—2000 — Профайлер / Profiler (сериал)… Ellis Talbot 1996—2000 — Притворщик / Pretender, The (сериал) … Agent Ellis Talbot 1996 — Жестяной кубок / Tin Cup … Dewey 1996 — Враг общества № 1 / Public Enemies (видео) … Al Spencer 1996—2001 — Детектив Нэш Бриджес / Nash Bridges (сериал) 1996—2001 — Третья планета от Солнца / 3rd Rock from the Sun (сериал) … Chuck 1995 — Остров головорезов / Cutthroat Island … Mr. Blair 1995—2005 — Военно-юридическая служба / JAG (сериал) … Maj. Mark 'Falcon' Sokol 1995 — Идеальное алиби / Perfect Alibi … Bartender 1994 — Independence Day … Next-Door Neighbor 1994 — Зона высадки / Drop Zone … Bobby 1994 — Джек Рид: В поисках справедливости / Jack Reed: A Search for Justice (ТВ) … Dave 1994 — Прямая и явная угроза / Clear and Present Danger … Washington Detective 1994 — Уайатт Эрп / Wyatt Earp … Frank McLaury 1994 — Два лица зла / Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (ТВ) … Gleason 1994 — Железная воля / Iron Will … Joe McPherson 1993—1994 — Приключения Бриско Каунти — младшего / Adventures of Brisco County Jr., The (сериал) … Mountain McClain 1993 — Скалолаз / Cliffhanger … Richard Travers, Treasury Agent 1993—2001 — Крутой Уокер / Walker, Texas Ranger (сериал) … Lester Stahl / Sheriff Leland Stahl 1992 — Снайпер / Sniper … Colonel, в титрах не указан 1992—1993 — Ворон / Raven (сериал) 1992 — Громовое сердце / Thunderheart … FBI Agent 1992 — In the Line of Duty: Siege at Marion (ТВ) … Sheriff Ron Gray 1991 — Gambler Returns: The Luck of the Draw, The (ТВ) … Henry 1991 — Мои герои всегда были ковбоями / My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys … Guest at Barbeque 1990 — Across Five Aprils … Jake 1990—1995 — Северная сторона / Northern Exposure (сериал) … Martin 1989 — Ловец преступников / Bounty Hunter, The … Policeman #1 1989 — Desperado: The Outlaw Wars (ТВ) … Logan 1989—1992 — Молодые наездники / Young Riders, The (сериал) … Sherriff 1989—1993 — Доктор Дуги Хаузер / Doogie Howser, M.D. (сериал) … Billy, в титрах не указан 1989 — Ночная игра / Night Game … Epps 1988 — Dark Before Dawn … Don Hayse 1988 — Bonanza: The Next Generation (ТВ) … Cease 1986 — Shadows on the Wall